Dictatormocracy
by Dan Ludlow
Summary: The Doctor, Sami and Alice travel to a place where winning the election means everything.
1. Chapter One

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter One**

Sami and Alice were rather confused. The Doctor (in a complete reversal of fortune) had allowed them to choose their next destination – so long as it wasn't Earth of course. This simple task (or so it seemed at the time anyway) involved browsing the TARDIS' Databanks.

'The databanks' explained the Doctor 'contain all of the knowledge that I have accumulated over my travels'

There was one very obvious flaw with consulting the Databanks though – to their minds the Doctor had never visited a place where he would like to go again. It seemed that there was an ongoing curse which made any visit to any place and any time turn into another battle against some alien menace. Luckily, there was a brief and unexplained reference to the 'Union of Satellite Acolytes', which aroused their interest.

'Doctor' asked Sami 'What is the "Union of Satellite Acolytes"'

'Oh just a collection of small planets that share a governance' came the muffled reply from underneath the TARDIS console. 'There's nothing particularly interesting about there'

'Ah! I've done it' shouted the Doctor gleefully

'Done what?' asked Alice; more than a little confused

'I've managed to reset the perceptional danger circuitry' he replied

'The what?'

'It's the device that determines whether our destination is safe or dangerous. It alerts us to any possible risk of unfortunate happenings that may or indeed shall occur as a result of us landing there. It keeps the TARDIS from going to dangerous places inadvertently'

'So that's why we've always encountered danger! The circuit was back-to-front'

'No. Well almost. It certainly wasn't working properly'

At that point the Doctor disappeared into the engine room leaving Sami and Alice by themselves.

'I wonder what the real reason that he doesn't want to go to the USA is?' pondered Sami.

'The USA?' asked Alice, clearly puzzled

'Union of Satellite Acolytes' Sami replied

'Oh! I don't know. Maybe we should probe a little more'

On the small dusty planet of Extas, Rob Byron was standing in front of a mirror shaving the half-beard that had grown on his face as a result of his high workload over the past five days. He was part of the campaign team for the presidential candidate Jack Kelly. There were six Acolyte months left until the elections and the campaign had reached a pivotal moment. He knew that whatever happened in these last six months would determine the result of the election. Moreover, he knew that the rival campaign team would be putting as much work in (if not more) as he at this moment.

After his shave, he went downstairs into his horridly small Kitchenette, where he placed a packet of some breakfast meal into the microwave cooker. The food tasted foul because he had overcooked it yet again! Despite this, he felt compelled to eat it all up as he would be getting little nourishment until late at night. His long day was about to begin.

'So why are you against going there?' asked Sami as she abruptly entered the engine room of the TARDIS.

'I'm not against going there' replied the Doctor level headedly 'I just don't think that it would make for a very interesting visit that's all'

'So will you agree to take us there then?' Sami replied gleedully

'If you insist' replied the Doctor cheerfully

The Doctor picked himself off the floor and placed the various tools back inside his jacket before entering the console room.

'One trip to the planet Extas coming up' he said comically

'Extas?' asked Alice

'Yes it's one of the small planets in the Satellite Acolytes' he replied.

The Doctor then flicked the various switches, turned several other controls and pulled back the lever sending the TARDIS on another journey through time and space.

Upon his arrival to the Hotel that hosted the campaign for the short time that they would be on Extas, Rob was greeted by the normal prep-talk that was conducted every morning to instil confidence and determination into the publicity team. These prep-talks were laborious in the extreme. Every day that wretched woman by the name of Cordineezer Mite would shout and scream at the top of her voice informing them that they must work harder. Rob already knew this and assumed that the same must be true for the rival campaign team. That team would of course be trying to keep President Shrub in power. His publicity was meant to show that the current administration as useless and irresponsible and therefore unfit to govern for another term of office, because it would only make matters worse.

After the meeting, he went into the overcrowded hall that contained the large group of campaign members. Rob's principle job was to discuss new strategies for promoting Jack Kelly and scathing Gorge Shrub (the rival).

'Oh for goodness sakes! Won't she just go away!' thought Rob as Cordineezer strode relentlessly towards he and his fellow promotion strategists.

'They've made a fresh accusation' said the short, black haired demonic woman'

This was something that regularly started the day. This attracted a fresh; loud sigh from the four of them.

'Don't do that!' she barked 'We pay you to be more creative. We will lose if you don't come up with something that will ruin those despicable Caliprebun's chances of re-election'

'We _are_ aware of that!' shouted an outraged Rob. The stress was clearly getting to him and; clearly this additional stress was impairing his ability to conjure up an amicable retort to the Caliprebun campaign (whatever it was!)

Luckily, Cordineezer stormed out of the hall and slammed the door behind her allowing Rob to regain his concentration and focus on the task at hand. Where to begin; where to begin…

In the clearing of a small wood, a strange mechanical whining sound could be heard. The sound of course signalled the arrival of the TARDIS.

Inside the girls were getting ready to go outside, whilst the Doctor checked the instrumentation.

'Come along you two, we've landed!' he called in the direction of the living quarters.

'Just a minute' came Alice's reply who was trying to put on her boots, which had shrunk after she had put them through the polishing machine on the Doctor's advice – something she would never do again!

Ten minutes later, the girls appeared wearing the sort of attire associated with going to a nightclub on Earth.

'Oh dear!' sighed the Doctor, knowing all too well that those were hardly the clothes to wear on this planet.

He turned on the scanner to reveal the wonderful wood around the TARDIS.

'It's beautiful' remarked Sami in awe. This was a sight that she rarely saw on Earth by living in London. It's replacement was the sight of hoards of Cars belching out stinking fumes. The Doors opened and the three of them stepped outside.

'That's much better' said Alice, satisfied that they had arrived on a trouble free planet.

'There are certainly not going to be and Cybermen; Daleks; Autons or dangerous renegades here' replied the Doctor equally satisfied with his choice of destination.

They strolled casually through the wood until they reached a road. Further down the road was a sign indicating that the largest town; Shuton was one kilometre away.

'Doctor; What is there to see in Shuton?' asked Alice

'I honestly have no idea. But since it's not too far away it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit would it?' he replied mischievously.

When they reached Shuton, they found the local population amassed in a square in the centre of the town awaiting a speech. It appeared to be six months from an election, shown by the various posters plasted all over the place. They stood in the amassed crowd as a short almost child like man walked up to the podium. He tapped the microphone head thrice and the noise of the crowd died as he did so. The square was now silent in anticipation of his speech.

'Over the past four years' began the speaker 'our government has improved the living standards for everyone in our system of planets. Nominee Kelly wants to end all of that. Today, I have received news of an affair. The details although sketchy reveal that he had spent the last six months of his campaign visiting his personal assistant in her room every night. His wife Sareta only knew about this because a member of my staff felt it was her duty to tell the truth'

'This doesn't sound like an election speech!' said an outraged Alice.

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead he just watched as the crowd screamed and applauded. He gestured to Sami and Alice to walk away from the square.

They passed through the crowd with some considerable difficulty and walked into what appeared to be the main shopping street.

Alice was not interested in shopping. She was deeply troubled at the speech. Sami however was in her element darting around each shop pointing at almost everything. The Doctor went along with Sami's enthusiasm, hoping that he could forget the speech. It was not his place to question the affairs of a planet's government.

'Aren't we going to do anything?' asked Alice hesitantly

'About what?' replied Sami cheerfully

'About that speech. That's no way to get elected!'

'I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do' replied the Doctor 'If we interfere, there shall be grave repercussions for us all'

Alice looked at the Doctor and then Sami before walking out of the clothes shop they were in and in the direction of the square. Sami was puzzled and she looked worriedly at the Doctor.

'We better follow her' said the Doctor apologetically.

They left the shop and after spotting Alice, walked after he hoping to catch her up.

When the three of them reached the square, another man was on the podium. This man looked older, but just as devious thought the Doctor. The question on the Doctor's mind was what Alice was intending to do? He was about to find out.

The man on the podium regained his composure after some more loud cheering from the crowd.

'Citizens of Extas thank you. As we have learned today there is only one choice in these elections. The alternative is full of deceit; lies and prone to disloyal tendencies towards the people and even towards his wife. Vote for President Shrub'

Just before the cheering began, Alice flared up full of rage. The volume of her voice; easily matching that of the microphone retorted 'That is no way to conduct an election! You cannot win by making childish; libellous remarks about your opponent! I doubt that any of them were actually true! Where is your proof?'

The square stood silent. The Doctor was extremely worried. He would have made her back down, but he knew that he couldn't stop her from saying what she had said.

The man at the microphone quietly conversed with the aid standing behind him

'Find out who she is' he said 'She must work for the Comradetic party. Have her and her friends followed'

'Do I take any further action?' replied the aid

'No. Not yet. I want them humiliated publicly first. Then we shall take further action'

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter Two

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter Two**

'Come on' said the Doctor looking around at the crowd of stares. 'We better get out of here'

They decided to resume their tour of the shopping street, which cleared Sami's mind of the drama at least. The Doctor and Alice stood silent. He worried about the repercussions of Alice's outburst. What would the local authorities think of it? Alice was worried about what the Doctor might do if she opened her mouth.

Standing suspiciously outside the shop was a tall, lean dark haired man. He was of course observing the Doctor; Sami and Alice. He was slightly confused as to why they had chosen to go shopping. It was expected that; as evident members of the Comradetic party they would return to the campaign headquarters on the northeast side of the town.

'Perhaps' he thought to himself 'they are trying to cause a distraction to appear distant from the rival campaign' The real reason however was that they were just tourists wasn't considered by him.

The Doctor looked at the street outside. For a split second, his eyes met that of the man standing outside.

'We're being watched' he said simply and quietly to his companions.

'Watched?' said an alarmed Alice 'By who?'

'There is a man standing outside the shop' replied the Doctor

Alice turned to face the window, but the Doctor told her not to.

'We must get back to the TARDIS he said 'Come along Sami'

Sami reluctantly hung the outfit she was admiring and followed the Doctor out of the shop. The Doctor decided that they would head back via an alternative route that avoided the square so that no-one else would follow them.

Their movements were being carefully recorded and reported back by their stalker, who kept a slow but steady pace behind them. He was even more confused now – where could they possibly be going? They were heading southwest in the opposite direction to that of the Comradetic Party's HQ.

'Maybe they are arranging a rendezvous?' he thought.

If this was the case, he would require a little help.

News of the outburst in the square reached the Comradetic campaign. Rob Byron knew that this outburst was the very thing that he needed in preparation for the next campaign advert. For campaign purposes, the outburst displayed a public distrust in the current government – a sign that the Caliprebun campaign wasn't going too well.

One person was however strangely absent at the time of this revelation. Cordineezer was nowhere to be seen in the building. After a few off-hand discussions, Rob had figured out that she had been absent for four hours. Did his outburst affect her more than he had expected? If that had been the case however, would he not have been subject to disciplinary action? He couldn't help but think that something was strangely amiss.

There appeared to be a strange noise following them. It sounded very much like a Jet, although whenever they looked up there was nothing to be seen. The Doctor caught several glimpses of their stalker, which meant that they were being followed intently and that their route though several back roads had failed to confuse the man. It was then that he had a thought – were they being led into an ambush?

It seemed that backup had arrived. The Spy-Omnicopter was following the people from the Comradetic campaign. Except their latest reports seemed to focus more and more on a strange rectangular blue object in the woods outside the town. The crew of the Omnicopter suspected that they would be heading in that direction. He asked the local security to check out this blue box. If it was to be their destination, then it would be possible to have the three of them apprehended for an environmental charge. This would serve as something that the campaign could use to discredit them in their future adverts and speeches. With this in mind, he decided to allow the Omnicopter to drift further away and focus on the Wood. The trap was set.

The Doctor was the first to realise that the strange noise had faded away. This put him in two minds as to what this meant for them. 'Did they make a mistake or have they prepared a trap?' he thought worriedly. In the not too far distance was the TARDIS resting there just as before. He was relieved that they could now leave and forget about the whole thing. The three of them walked into the wood and began their final paces towards the TARDIS.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them. He was wearing a black body suit and carrying a Truncheon. They stopped dead in their tracks, all of their faces full of fear as similarly attired people appeared; surrounding them. They had been led into a trap.

Their stalker walked calmly towards them as the black suited figures stood silent, watching the three of them.

'You wish to use our conservation area as a garbage disposal site do you?' he said evilly 'Well, I would like to inform you that it is against the law. I do hope your Comradetic party colleagues will not miss you as you shaln't be playing an further role in this campaign'

He waved his hand and the local security officers grabbed the Doctor, Sami and Alice.

'You can't do this!' shouted Alice defiantly

'Can't we?' replied the stalker 'Do not forget who still holds the office of power'

The three of them were pushed head first into an ion drive transporter.

An hour later according to Sami's watch, they awoke in a very high-tech cell. The Doctor thought to use his sonic screwdriver to get out, but he could hear two pairs of footsteps pacing the corridor outside.

'Oh if only those guards would go away!' he cursed to himself.

Sami had been overwhelmed by the whole experience and was sitting in tears in the far corner of the cell.

'Why have they arrested us?' she balled

'Well it's certainly not on an environmental charge' replied the Doctor bitterly 'Perhaps it is something to do with someone's foolish outburst!' he shouted.

'I'm sorry' said Alice quietly 'I thought that it was unacceptable to make slanderous remarks in a campaign speech'

'I understand what you say Alice, but we must never interfere in matters that have absolutely nothing to do with us' replied the Doctor a little more calmly.

'That man referred to us as Comradetic party members. What is he talking about?' asked Alice now that the Doctor had calmed down a little.

'It sounds like they think we are members of the opposition party' replied the Doctor.

'Then we are prisoners of conscience. We are political prisoners. A society that holds elections, yet locks up anyone who opposes their rule. It's a feign democracy' Alice replied.

'A dictatormocracy' said Sami half comically, still in tears.

'Well evidently, that is what it appears to be' said the Doctor glumly 'But I've always been led to believe that the Union of Satellite Acolytes is a peaceful, democratic society. They were wrong'

'Who was wrong?' replied Alice wondering who he was referring to.

'The mysterious they of course' replied the Doctor

'Oh them' said Alice sarcastically as they sat hoping for the guards to change shift and give them an opportunity to escape.

News had reached Rob that the people responsible for the outburst at Shrub's campaign speech had been captured and were being held at the high security detention centre in the Northwest of Shuton. These people were now even more useful to the campaign as they could demonstrate that they had been locked up for the outburst, of which was by no means illegal. This operation required two things. The first was a means of getting there without being spotted by the Caliprebun party security and the second (and most important) was a gullible prison officer who could take a bribe and let them go free.

Rob hired a travel pod so not to use his own (the registration details of which had was sure had been carefully recorded by the Caliprebun campaign) and headed towards the detention centre.

It was getting dark outside the Doctor noted through the thin slats of the cell's window. They had been locked up for six hours now and not a single sole had come to visit or interrogate them. They had not been given any food of course.

Suddenly, they heard two people having a conversation outside. Could this be the opportunity that they had been waiting for? But, before the Doctor could get out his sonic screwdriver and get to work on the lock, the cell door opened. Standing in it were two men. One was evidently a prison guard, but the other tall red headed man was wearing casual clothing. Alice assumed that this man was part of the thugs that had ordered their imprisonment.

'Come to ask us some questions?' she said viciously.

'That comes later' he replied 'I have come to release you. There has been a misunderstanding. I am really sorry about this. If you would like to come with me please'

The three of them followed the red headed man out of the centre and boarded a transport of some description. The Doctor was suspicious however.

'Who are you and why have you released us?' he said angrily.

'Now that we are outside the centre, I can tell you. My name is Rob Byron. I work for the Comradetic party campaign. We heard that you had denounced President Gorge Shrub's speech.' Replied Rob.

'I see' said Alice happily 'You are one of the opposition team'

'Yes' replied Rob 'I am taking you three back to the campaign headquarters where you will be safe'

'Before you do' interrupted the Doctor 'could we visit the wood in the southwest. I'm worried about something that I've left there'

'OK' replied Rob 'But you had better be quick'

The engine started and they travelled to the wood via an indirect route. When they reached their destination, Sami was puzzled.

'Isn't this where you left the TARDIS Doctor?' she said

'Yes, I'm afraid it is' he replied mournfully 'They've stolen the TARDIS'

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter Three

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter Three**

'What do we do now?' asked Sami alarmingly.

'There is only one thing we can do' replied the Doctor mournfully 'get it back'

Rob was sat gazing at the worried looks on their faces. He wasn't entirely sure about the cause of the others' distress.

'Is something wrong?' he asked

'Yes' replied the Doctor 'They have taken some very valuable property of mine. I left it here and those thugs have stolen it!'

Rob was saddened by this, but not surprised. The Caliprebuns were bound to take anything by fair means or foul if only as a means of which to bribe someone. He invited them to stay at the Hotel that had laid host to the Comradetic campaign as they would be safe from the Caliprebuns and their spying.

They returned to the transport and travelled back in the darkness the night brought to the Hotel. It was an awe inspiring sight. It had been suitably decorated with banners advertising the Comradetic party with Jack Kelly's face strewn across them. The Doctor, Sami and Alice walked up to the rooms that were assigned to them by the Hotel receptionist and settled in. When Rob said his goodbyes the Doctor arranged a meeting.

'How are we going to get the TARDIS back?' asked Alice 'Where do we start looking?'

The Doctor was however not interested in the TARDIS at this moment. He was concerned about the motive behind their release. It was obvious that it was more than a charitable gesture. They were going to be used for some purpose and now that they had been unable to escape in the TARDIS, they were going to become more and more entangled in the campaign – something "they" would scorn at.

'We need to discuss our present situation' said the Doctor carefully.

'What do you mean?' asked Sami, noticing that he was not referring to the TARDIS.

'We have been released and brought here by the party of which that man is a part of. They plan to use us for something'

'To help with their campaign' replied Alice

'Yes. But it is something we cannot and must not do'

'Why?' replied Alice shocked 'We are fighting for the better side – the more humane side. The democratic side'

'Alice; you have much to learn about Politics. These brutal gestures are enacted equally by both sides of the divide. True, this particular party cannot imprison people but they can still use bribery and do other horrible things'

Alice was puzzled until the Doctor carefully removed a surveillance device from his pocket.

'You see what I mean now Alice?' he finished

'Then we need a plan to get us out of here and get the TARDIS back' suggested Sami.

The Doctor nodded.

'We must however do it in such a way so that our hosts suspect us. We are being watched equally by both sides. If we step outside and start searching, then our jailers will see us and our hosts will not be pleased'

'Then we've got to do something now!' replied Alice

'I'm afraid not. We shall play their game, but not say or do anything that will aid the campaign. We must be discreet and use Rob as a detective'

'How?'

'The normal way. Persuade him that finding the TARDIS would boost the campaign and could be used as evidence against the other party.'

'Before we run inside and take off?'

'Correct. It's heartless I know, but it's the only way'

Daybreak. The Doctor could hear the sound of rushing feet in the corridor outside. It appeared that the news of their arrival had not reached the more important people within the party else they would have been awoken by now. Still; he would rather be greeted when ready rather than when still in bed. He walked into the small bathroom and took a shower using the fluids provided.

After his shower, he walked over to Alice and Sami's room and knocked thrice on the door. He stood sheepishly outside for ten minutes, most of which were spent knocking on the door repeatedly until Sami appeared at the door.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Not yet. We've only just woken up. What do you want?' she replied wearily

'I just wanted to alert you that the welcoming is likely to occur soon and that we would be best greeted fully clothed and ready'

'Give us thirty minutes then'

Sami closed the door and the Doctor went for a walk around the Hotel hoping to find out where in the town the Hotel was located.

'Here? In the Hotel?' asked Cordineezer in shock.

'Yes' replied Rob simply 'They've had some property stolen from them as well. I put them up here to ensure that the Caliprebuns couldn't get hold of them'

'Very well' said Cordineezer 'Please excuse me'

Cordineezer walked out of the hall and down the stairs into the basement, where she found a small laundry room full of towels perfectly suited for her purpose. She pulled out her communicator and started speaking into it.

'This is mole to burrow' she said

The reply came from the man who had been stalking the Doctor, Sami and Alice.

'Report' he said very officially

'The three targets are staying here at the Hotel. There was an operation last night to release them and it has succeeded'

'This is very worrying news. You must do what you can to prevent them talking'

'I shall do my best. Robert Byron mentioned some stolen property?'

'Yes a tall blue box was found in the wood in the southwest corner. We are analysing it now. It could be useful to us. Get back to work and don't arouse suspicion'

Cordineezer turned the communicator off; placed it in her pocket and checking that no-one was nearby made her way back up to the hall.

'At last!' said the Doctor, who was at Sami and Alice's door after his walk.

'Find anything interesting?' asked Alice

'I'm afraid not. It is very difficult to determine where we are from here' replied the Doctor

Rob appeared from the end of the corridor.

'I'm glad you're awake. How are you this morning?' he asked cheerfully.

'A little better' replied the Doctor 'I'm still very concerned about my property though'

'Yes. So am I also. Rest assured that I shall do everything that I can in order to retrieve it. No doubt that it will help to expose our current government's abuse of power'

'Indeed' said the Doctor sorrowfully

Rob led them into the elevator and into the dining hall. It was quite a sight. There were around two hundred smartly attired people sitting around the tables in there. Sami and Alice looked down at the clothes that they were wearing and were quite embarrassed as they sat down at a table. The Doctor (who quite frankly looked out of place wherever and whenever he went) didn't really care.

Rob sat down with them hoping that for his efforts, he too would be given a proper breakfast (a change from the usual overcooked microwave meals of the past months!). Luckily the waiter took the orders from all four of them and started to talk. Rob sat there deep in thought. He was very concerned about Cordineezer's strange behaviour of late.

'What do you mean you can't get in?' said the stalker angrily.

'We can't sir' replied the party worker 'We've tried the lot! Laser torches; axes; matter expansion charges. Nothing is having an effect!'

'I want that thing opened! We haven't got forever; those Comredatic people are bound to come looking'

Furious he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Time was of the essence.

After breakfast Rob showed the Doctor and his companions to the hall. This was his chance to get their stories and use it in his publicity campaign. He got to work.

'Doctor?' asked Rob 'You wouldn't mind telling me how you came into trouble would you? Your story would help our campaign greatly and would lead to a review of the security services'

The time had come for the questions it seemed to the Doctor. Reluctantly, he answered.

'Well when we arrived on this planet of yours, we came across your president's speech in the square and were intrigued. I am an explorer with a keen interest in cultures alien to my own, as are my two companions. However Alice here spoke out after he mentioned that your candidate was having an affair. She became quite upset because she felt that the remarks were libellous and should not have been used in the speech.

It was after that when we were followed whilst shopping in the main street that we were lead into an ambush. My friends and I were promptly and viciously thrown into jail for some ridiculous environmental charge! That's our story'

'OK. Thanks very much Doctor' said Rob, who placed the recorder back down onto the desk.

He has been given a satisfactory; though short account of their capture and one that could be easily improved upon with more information about it later as well as some creative writing. Rob decided that it was time to consult Cordineezer – if he could find here that is! He thanked the Doctor and his companions again and began searching for her.

Like she had done earlier, Cordineezer was tucked away in a basement laundry room. The stalker had some information for her.

'We are preparing a trap for our three targets' he said

'A trap?' replied Cordineezer 'What for Darien?'

'Our team have been unable to get inside this blue box. I plan to lure them into a trap so that they will have to open it up.'

Darien informed Cordineezer of what she was to do. She then exited the laundry room cautiously; instructions embedded into her memory to search for the three enemies.

'Oh there you are!' said Rob sarcastically 'I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?'

'It's none of your business' replied Cordineezer sharply 'I have found out where your friends' property is being secured. It is inside the Extra Terrestrial Terrorist Detention Centre'

'That's great news' replied Rob happily 'I've just finished a preliminary interview with them. It has been recorded and gives a rough account of what happened to them'

'Recording?' she replied trying to hide her shock 'Could you show it to me please'

Cordineezer's task had now been made more complicated. She now had to dispose of a recording as well if their plan was to be a success. When Darien's trapped had been laid the re-election of President Gorge was inevitable. Victory was theirs.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter Four

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter Four**

The news was a welcome relief for the Doctor and his two companions. Now they knew where the TARDIS was, they could leave Extas and all its troubles behind. Persuading Rob to help in retrieving the TARDIS from the hands of the local security would be easy. He was certainly up to the job after releasing them from jail. The Doctor went off to find Rob.

When he returned, Sami and Alice were eager to know how much longer they would have to stay in the Hotel.

'When are we leaving to get the TARDIS?' asked Sami

'Tonight' replied the Doctor 'and then as soon as we are near enough we shall get inside and leave. The sooner we depart, the better it is for us; for this governance and for them'

It was Jack Kelly's turn to make a speech in Shuton's square that evening. The hall was buzzing with excitement. Mr Kelly was to arrive at the Hotel in the early afternoon ready for his address. Rob was working hard on providing a counter claim to the Caliprebun's affair allegations. This was a difficult job that required a trawl through the virtual archive system in order to make his claim more believable. The Doctor's experiences would have been a much better story to release, but he had not finished his questioning and it was too soon to include it – especially as they were going to get the final piece in the puzzle in order to make it effective later on. The time for the retrieval had to be after Kelly's speech and the dark night brought its own possibilities for retrieval. He got back to his work; where to look next for some dirt to dish?

It was going to be a near impossible task to retrieve the voice recording from Rob Byron's desk. He had been sat there for hours. The longer that she; Cordineezer put this off, the more time that Rob had to use the evidence. She needed to create a distraction to draw him away from his work if she was going to be successful. Election victory would depend on her.

That evening a heavily guarded man with a dishevelled face walked into the hotel and was greeted by all. Rob left his desk in the hall to meet the Comradetic party's presidential candidate Jack Kelly. Standing somewhat suspiciously near the rear entrance to the hall was Cordineezer, although Rob didn't take much notice of her as he went upstairs to get the Doctor and his friends ready to meet Mr Kelly.

He found the three of them in the Doctor's room sitting patiently.

'Jack Kelly's here in the Hotel' said Rob enthusiastically 'I'd like you to meet him'

'Meet him we shall' said the Doctor 'Have you a time in mind for the retrieval?'

'Yes. We'll leave it until about an hour after Mr Kelly has made his speech. The security up in the ETTDC is quite lax at night'

The Doctor, Sami and Alice followed Rob into the Hotel's dining hall satisfied that tonight the ordeal would be over. When they reached the dining hall, they could just make out Kelly engulfed by the surrounding party members. This was the man that they were deceiving in order to get their liberty, but that didn't worry the Doctor for this man was likely to be just as devious if not more so than the current President.

Two hours later, things were on the move. Kelly was driven by his miniature army of security personnel to the town square, ready for his address. The party members were gathered around a large telescreen set up in the dining hall. The tables had been cleared to the sides and the chairs arranged in rows facing the telescreen. The Doctor, Sami and Alice sat at the very back, not wanting to get involved in the speech. They watched as Jack Kelly walked up to the stand. The hall erupted with cheering and applause as did the town square it would seem. Kelly began his speech.

'Over the last two days, vicious lies have been spread about my relationship with my wife by the despicable Caliprebun party. They have insisted that I have been having an affair. There is no basis in truth for this lie. My wife and I love each other dearly. To prove this, I present you my wife' he said

Mrs Kelly appeared from the shadows and stood beside Jack; a face smile across her face.

'Let my enlighten you as to the marital status of our current president. He is on his third marriage. The first one twenty six years ago lasted for a mere eight months. For six of those eight months he was seeing a woman who would later become his second wife. They married four months after a successful divorce. That marriage lasted for a year and a half. They filed for divorce. He has only recently married for a third time. He preaches about truth and the sanctity of marriage, but he himself does not practise it' he continued.

Watching via the telescreen; shaking his head was the Doctor.

'You see Alice they are all the same' he said sadly.

'Yes. I can see clearly what you meant now' replied Alice 'These people have been brainwashed. None have any policies at all. They only use rhetoric and lies'

'I can't see a difference from our government and this one' said Sami puzzled as to Alice's strong feelings about the subject.

'That's because there isn't one' replied the Doctor 'They are both great visions of democracy falling into a petty slinging match'

Now that the speech had finished, Cordineezer could slip away unnoticed whilst the others basked in their glory. She went into the hall; checking that the coast was clear before heading over to Rob's desk. She realised how lucky she was that the experiences of the three traitors had not been mentioned in that speech. Now was her chance to prevent it getting out into the open. It was not easy trying to locate the voice recorder as it was well hidden in a drawer. She carefully retrieved it and placed it into her pocket before leaving the room.

She had been blessed with luck because no-one knew that she spent so much time in a padded laundry room. She turned on her communicator.

'Mole to burrow' she said.

'Burrow here' replied Darien 'What do you have to report?'

'I have in my possession the recording of the traitor informing Robert Byron of his story' replied Cordineezer

'Good work. I was worried that they would include it in tonight's speech Cordineezer'

'So was I. It seems that they had not had time to act on it'

'The trap has been set. When will they be arriving?'

'It won't be too long. Rob is an impatient man. Good luck'

Cordineezer turned off the communicator and pulled the voice recorder from her pocket. She removed the memory device inside and stamped on it before inserting a blank one in its place. The evidence had been disposed of.

They were growing a little impatient with Rob, who was relaxing and having fun with the other campaign members. They wanted to get into the TARDIS and get away from Extas. Rob turned round and saw them standing there looking lost. He remembered that he had a job to do and walked over to them.

'Sorry about that' he said 'Don't get a lot of excitement in this job'

'That's quite all right Rob' replied the Doctor

Rob returned to his desk to pick up his camera and his voice recorder to document further evidence. He found his camera very easily, and he discovered with joy that his voice recorder was exactly where he had placed it in the drawer.

'All ready then?' he said cheerfully upon his return to the dining hall.

The Doctor, Sami, Alice and Rob went into the underground transport storage to find a suitable travel pod for the task in hand. The importance of the operation required Rob to get one that had not yet been used in Extas so that the local security wouldn't suspect them. However they were all two-seaters and were useless. He did manage to find one that had only had one use, which would with luck not arouse any suspicions.

They got into the travel pod and began their journey to the high security extra terrestrial terrorist detention centre. Unknown to them, someone was observing their movement.

Cordineezer smiled as she pulled out her communicator. She disposed with the formalities of using codenames.

'They are on their way' she said simply

'Good. We are ready for them. You have done well Cordineezer. Victory is ours'

She turned off the communicator and placed it back in her bag and made her way back to the Dining Hall ready to say goodbye to Jack Kelly as he left the hotel.

The streets were eerily silent and dark as they got nearer and nearer to their destination.

'How much further?' asked Sami impatiently

'Not too far. I can't take a direct route as that increases our chances of being spotted' replied Rob

'I presume that you have got some inside help ready?' asked the Doctor curiously

'Yes, I have. One good thing about these guards is that they are so easily bribed. It's the low pay you see. It's barely enough for them to live on so we take advantage of that' replied Rob.

When they arrived at the large gates, Rob was the first to get out. He walked over to the guard in the office and paid him the bribe money. The operation was carefully planned and they had been given a cover story to give them protection.

The others then got out of the travel pod, donned their badges and followed Rob and the guard into the courtyard. The Doctor could see the inmates trying desperately to get out of the sealed cells. They were crying out to be released. The species that were being locked up were those found on the planets of Enarch and Sermanistran – two of the outermost planets of the system. 'The Manistors are one of the most peace loving races in the universe' thought the Doctor 'Why are they being held here?'

Soon thoughts became words as the Doctor cried out angrily:

'Why are the Manistors being imprisoned here? They do not fight. They are one of the most peace loving races in the universe!'

'They are vicious and deadly terrorists' replied Rob scornfully 'They plot and kill. Hundreds of people have lost their lives to their trechery!'

Sami and Alice picked up on the Doctor's discontent at that moment. The Manistors resembled beaked Monkeys in a way. They looked fairly harmless apart from the deafening screeching that filled the air.

The Doctor couldn't stand it. He walked over to the giant cell they were being kept in and started a telepathic conversation with one of them. The Manistors had been killed by the humans, who wanted control of their planet Enarch. The ones in captivity in the centre were those who had managed to escape the slaughter. In short the people of the Satellite Acolytes were xenophobic and wanted control of all Acolytes instead of sharing it with the other races.

The Doctor vowed that he would get them out of the giant cell and free them. Surely they would want that? After all, this behaviour was no better then that of the Daleks.

'Come on Doctor! We need to get a move on!' said Rob

'Sorry' replied the Doctor 'First things first of course'

The guard showed them to the storage building and left them so that he could get back to the office. They began the search in the largest room of the giant building. They moved large crates and various other large items, but the TARDIS was not to be found in there. They moved onto an adjoining room again with no success.

'Oh where can it be!' said Alice impatiently

'There are still five more rooms left' replied the Doctor. 'It could be in any one of them'

So they moved on through each of the other five rooms. Each was carefully searched with no success. The TARDIS was not there.

'Is there anywhere else that they could have put it?' asked Sami

'Not that I know of' replied Rob 'It's got to be here somewhere'

The Doctor knew what had happened. They were caught in a trap. They needed to get out of the centre as soon as possible before escape was impossible.

'It's a trap!' he said simply to the others 'The TARDIS isn't here. We've been brought here'

'Oh no!' said Alice 'What can we do?'

'Get out of here!' replied the Doctor

They walked back into the main room. As they did the other doors magnetically locked. The stalker from earlier and several local security officers walked in through the main doors.

'How nice to see you again' he said evilly 'This time you will not escape. This time there is nowhere to go. Take them!'

**END OF EPISODE FOUR**


	5. Chapter Five

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter Five**

The manner in which the Doctor, Sami, Alice and Rob were lead away couldn't have been any more inhumane. They were grabbed by the security officers; gagged and then blindfolded. They were then dragged into one of the ugliest looking travel pods they had seen whilst in Shuton. It was completely grey and had bars on its windows.

They were driven away from the high security detention centre at top speed. The Caliprebun party's members weren't normally allowed out at night as it would look suspicious, but the damage that these three could do to the party meant that the risk was necessary. Darien was equally worried about Cordineezer's cover. It was vital that she could continue relaying vital information about the Comradetic campaign to him. He had to ensure that the disappearance of their captives would not be linked to the Caliprebun campaign as it would serve to blow Cordineezer's cover and would be as powerful an accusation as the recording of the man captured earlier. These captives needed to be dead or at least appear dead. It was not his call though. It would have to come from higher up the party's ranks.

When the prisoner transport pod arrived at its destination, the captives were dragged violently into the prison building and then through various corridors until they were finally relieved of their blindfolds and gags and pushed into a cell. After watching them being locked safely away, Darien took a guard to one side.

'Ensure that they are well guarded. They are to be given your utmost attention' he said

'I understand' replied the guard.

Darien then left the prison and made his way back to the Caliprebun headquarters. Three deaths needed to be arranged.

'This is all too familiar' sighed the Doctor.

'Why did you have to open your mouth!' shouted Sami angrily towards Alice. 'If you wouldn't have said those things, then we could have walked around in safety without being chased by monsters just for once!'

'I'm sorry Sami' said Alice solemnly 'If I would have known, I wouldn't have said those things I said'

Rob sat miserably in the corner of the cell deep in thought. He knew of other instances where party members had been kidnapped. In all cases they had not returned. Sometimes he even saw news reports of crashes where their names had been mentioned. The party would figure out that they had been kidnapped, but would not be able to prove anything and wouldn't be able to use it against the Caliprebun party. One thing was puzzling him; what exactly was this mysterious object that they were so worried about?

After the argument had finished, he asked them.

'Doctor. What is this thing that was stolen from you in the wood?'

The Doctor knew that this was a question that he could not avoid since it was the reason that Rob had been imprisoned with them.

'Well' he said 'It's our ship'

'Your ship?' asked a confused Rob

'Yes. It's not a conventional ship you see. It's quite ornamental'

'Then why did you land it in a wood not at one of the spaceports?'

'Because it doesn't land; well not in the normal sense of the word anyway. It materialises'

'How does that work?'

'I'm afraid that's rather complicated. In a nutshell as long as the TARDIS is locked away somewhere we cannot leave'

That was when Alice looked up shocked. She had had an awful thought.

'Do you think that they are examining it?' she asked.

'Definitely' replied Rob 'Whatever is in your ship is going to be looked at in detail. Any new discoveries they make will become theirs to use and abuse'

The Doctor; although uncomfortable with this notion said reassuringly:

'They won't get inside. They haven't got anything that can penetrate the outside of the TARDIS. It resists all kinds of cutting equipment and minor explosives'

'How so?' asked Rob

'That's a secret Rob. If only I'd set the HADS…'

Curiouser and curioser thought Rob. They desperately needed a plan that would get them out of their sticky situation and; hopefully into safety away from the prison. That is if they could ever get out…

Cordineezer was having a hard time dealing with the barrage of questions from Rob's co-workers. Luckily, Jack Kelly had departed Extas by this time (which also meant that the campaign team would soon follow). If she was to get in contact with Darien, she would run the risk of being detected by one of the nosy members. However, she could feel the communicator vibrate in her pocket, which notified her of an incoming communication – she had to respond.

Cordineezer carefully edged her way out of the hall and into the basement laundry room and turned on the communicator.

'Mission complete' said Darien though the communicator.

'That's good news' replied Cordineezer worriedly.

'What's the matter?' asked Darien

'They're on to me. I've had a barrage of questions from the campaign team asking about Rob. You need to make a news story and soon; otherwise my cover will be blown'

Outside the laundry room, unknown to Cordineezer was a member of the campaign team listening intently to every word being spoken by her. The women outside could just hear through the door what was being said.

'I've just been to see Mr Mainly. Rest assured we are working on an accident that Rob and his friends die in' said Darien

'But it can't wait! They'll find out!' replied Cordineezer hysterically.

'Don't worry Cordineezer. You can do it. I think that it is best that we don't contact one another until the news story has been released. Good luck'

Cordineezer put the communicator into her bag.

The woman listening outside caught the cue. It was time to conceal herself. She found a nearby store room and crept into it. She had concealed herself just in time as Cordineezer nervously walked out of the laundry room. Now that she knew the truth, she could report it to Steadwards Bohn. She had unearthed a spy and a traitor.

'Why haven't they just executed us?' wondered Rob

'Execute us?' said Sami in shock.

'Maybe they are staging some sort of trial so that they can make the execution legal and degrade us in the process' said Alice sadly

'I hope that this is all they are keeping us here for' replied the Doctor 'I have a feeling that this trap was quite unintentional'

'Unintentional?' asked Alice, surprised.

'Yes. If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it when we had been caught in that high security centre. They had the perfect alibi; four people trying to help extraterrestrial terrorists escape. They want something more…'

'… like the TARDIS?' finished Sami

'That is what I'm afraid of' said the Doctor in reply. 'They haven't given up on it'

The Doctor was sure that the reason for their imprisonment was to force him to open the TARDIS; revealing the inside. These thugs would perform all kinds of nastiness if they found out the secrets and had the capability to travel through time and space. They needed to get out of the cell and escape. Somehow they needed to be taken to the TARDIS and then to disarm the security guards and escape. The methods of the security guards would make this an impossible task however.

Darien was busy with his two plans. The priority at this moment was staging the death of the four captives. The other plan could wait until later.

'How close are you?' he asked sharply to one of the people assigned to working on the crash.

'We still need to obtain the travel pod from the ETTDC and some prosthetic bodies to use. It will take time to prepare this' replied the worker.

'Time is vital. The longer that this takes, the higher the risk of Cordineezer being discovered' Darien replied

The time to bring the captives to the prison hold where that blue box was being stored would soon come.

She watched as Cordineezer walked into the main hall. Cordineezer walked back to her desk and one of the party workers approached her. Yet another person asking about the disappearance of Rob Byron no doubt.

This could not wait. She had to inform Steadwards immediately. Hoping that he had not yet gone to bed, she entered the lift and pressed the button for the sixth floor. She walked to room number 118 and knocked thrice on the door.

'Just a minute' came the reply from a muffled voice inside the room

The door opened and Steadwards Bohn stood in the doorway.

'What is it Jean?' he asked 'Don't you realise how late it is?'

'I'm sorry Mr Bohn. I have a serious matter I need to discuss with you. We have a Caliprebun mole in our ranks' replied Jean

'A mole?' replied a surprised Steadwards 'You'd better come in'

They entered the room and Jean sat at his desk. Steadwards carefully closed the door behind him.

'I caught Cordineezer Mite talking to someone from the Caliprebun campaign on a communicator' she said 'She was in a basement laundry room. I caught as much of what she was saying as I could…'

'No need to mention all the intricacies, just tell me what she said' interrupted Steadwards.

'She mentioned the disappearance of Rob Byron and about creating a news story to cover his disappearance. I believe that they have kidnapped him'

'… and his three friends?'

'Yes, they have gone as well'

'Thanks Jean. I am going to deal with Cordineezer very soon. Passing information about our campaign to the rival is treachery and aiding in the kidnapping of four people illegal. Get back to work and don't mention this to anyone OK?'

'I won't'

Jean left room 118 and made her way back downstairs to the hall. As she passed Cordineezer's desk she looked at her and whispered to herself:

'Your days are numbered'

'As I see it' said Alice 'We let them take us and then make a run for it'

'They'll have guns' said Rob unhappily in response.

'… and I wouldn't put it past them to use more vicious methods to get what they want' said the Doctor

'Like pointing a gun at us?' replied Sami; scared.

'Yes. Just like pointing a gun at one of us' replied the Doctor

'So there is nothing we can do?' asked Alice

'That pretty much sums it up' said Rob 'They hold all the cards'

They fell silent; deep in thought. It appeared that their situation was hopeless.

An hour after Jean had returned to the hall, she looked up at the telescreen. A newsflash had just come in. The headline read "Fatal crash kills four" and in the report (predictably) was a photograph of Robert Byron. The room stood silent watching the news report in horror and shock. The news report detailed a crash between two travel pods near the centre of Shuton.

Cordineezer felt extremely relieved now that the news of Rob Byron had been broadcast. It now threw the suspicion of his disappearance away from her. She could continue with her reports just as she had done before. That was when she saw something she least expected: Steadwards Bohn entered the hall. Everyone in the hall turned to look at him as he walked straight over to Cordineezer.

'Can I have a word in private Cordineezer?' he said 'Come with me to my room now'

'OK' replied Cordineezer. She was worried and Jean was smiling; Cordineezer was finished.

Now that the business of staging their death had been concluded, Darien could continue with the business of the blue box. Upon his return to the prison, he raised the security guard on the door of the cell and told him that the time had come to get the prisoners.

When he arrived at the cell with a further three guards, he gestured to the guard to unlock the cell door

'Get them!' he barked to the guards

'What do you want?' said the Doctor as he was being dragged out of the cell

'We are going to find out what is inside your blue box' replied Darien.

They were dragged into a storage room. Inside was the TARDIS. There were various items scattered all over the floor. There were cutting torches, mild explosives and all manner of things; all of which had been used unsuccessfully to gain entry to the TARDIS.

'Been trying to break in have you?' said the Doctor sarcastically. 'So glad you didn't succeed'

'That is why you will open it up for us' replied Darien

'What can you possibly gain from opening up a decorative storage box?' replied the Doctor.

The stalker gestured to one of the guards who pulled out his gun and held it to Sami's head.

'Open it!' he boomed 'Or she'll die!'

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter Six

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor froze with fear looking at the petrified Sami deep in thought. He couldn't just stand there and let her be murdered, but neither could he let that vicious man and his friends get inside the TARDIS. It was the worst possible situation that he could find himself in.

'I'm not bluffing' said Darien impatiently 'I'll order this man to kill her!'

The Doctor took one look at the TARDIS and then at Sami.

'Then you leave me with no choice' he said

He walked over to the TARDIS and unlocked the doors, which obligingly opened to reveal the familiar interior of the console room.

'Let her go!' he said angrily

Transfixed by the site, Darien idly gestured to the guard to release Sami. He walked through the doors followed by the Doctor. Darien examined the controls, though he had no understanding of them.

He started to walk around the console room thinking about the fame and fortune that he could gain from his discovery. A ship that looked like a large box from the outside. but that had such a disproportionally large interior space.

'You will tell me everything about it. How it works. How to control it and the principles of its movement' he said directly to the Doctor

'There's very little to it' replied the Doctor 'It's just an ordinary space ship with some minor alterations. There isn't any technology in here that you don't already have'

He had said that to avoid having to confess about the time travel element of the TARDIS, for that would be foolish. He could get away with it because they knew nothing about the controls.

What the Doctor needed was a plan. He was so near, yet so far from an escape away from the horrid planet and its thugs, but the guards still had Sami and Alice. The doors closed; their pre-set delay had passed shutting the two girls firmly outside.

'You've closed the Doors!' said Darien angrily 'Open them!'

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor

'The doors close automatically after a certain amount of time' replied the Doctor dutifully as though he was a property agent. 'I can open them again if you like'

'You do that!'

The Doctor was now in control of the situation despite the gun in his back. He went into the engine room followed by Darien and as though it was the natural thing to do; turned on the HADS system. He then returned to the console room and opened the doors.

'There' he said 'They're open now'

Darien returned to his casual browsing of the TARDIS and went into the Doctor's room. This was very opportune thought the Doctor as he had a plan. When they were inside, the Doctor carefully opened one of the drawers and pulled out his old TARDIS tracking watch, which he promptly placed in his coat pocket. Although the TARDIS' HADS system was similar to the original, he had modified allowing it to move anywhere within a five mile radius and for this plan to work, he needed his tracking watch.

Just then, a guard entered the room and knocked on the door.

'What is it?' said Darien angrily

'Your communicator is receiving an incoming call sir' replied the guard

'Oh very well. We shall leave this ship and conclude our business later. Take this man and his friends back to the cell'

The Doctor was led out of his TARDIS as Darien rushed out to answer his communicator.

The game was up, she had been caught out. The suspicion thrown on her had been too much. Cordineezer was lead into Bohn's office. She was sitting face to face with the man himself.

'Cordineezer. I have heard an allegation from a party member this evening that you have been actively collecting and passing sensitive information about our campaign to the Caliprebun party. Furthermore, I have been informed that you are involved in the disappearance and death of Robert Byron and his three friends' said Bohn

'I assure you Mr Bohn that I wasn't' replied Cordineezer calmly.

Bohn walked over to the telescreen; placed a disc into the reader and pressed play. The visual footage was from the security cameras in the hotel. It showed Cordineezer following Rob and the others to the underground travel pod park.

'Then explain why you followed them down into the travel pod park' he said in reply.

Cordineezer did not speak. She had no reply to the evidence against her; she had failed to convince him of her innocence.

'I would like you to empty your bag onto my desk Cordineezer' he said patiently

There was no hope left; this would seal her fate. She had to be defiant.

'No' she said 'You have no right to. There is nothing important in there'

Steadwards sighed and; like was customary for a lord to summon a servant; he raised his arms above his head and clapped his hands twice. A security guard appeared at the door.

'Empty the contents of Ms Mite's bag onto this desk please' said Steadwards.

The guard obligingly walked over to Cordineezer and with some considerable difficulty snatched the bag from her hands, unzipped it and emptied the contents onto the desk.

Steadwards had found what he was intending to find. Sitting at the top of the pile was a long range communicator. It had been finely tuned and tuned to one frequency only. He picked up the communicator.

'This seals your fate' he said

Calmly he turned on the communicator and pressed the transmit button. Cordineezer froze with fear; the security guard was standing right beside her. Steadwards awaited the reply.

He was clearly unnerved by the call. The timing of Cordineezer's latest communication couldn't have been any less opportune. He hurried over to the communicator and pressed the receive button.

'What is it Cordineezer?' Darien said furiously 'I'm busy with the machine. I hope this is worth the interruption'

'Mr Darien Smythe I presume' was the reply

Darien instantly recognised the voice on the other end. It was the voice of Steadwards Bohn and it meant only one thing; Cordineezer had been caught.

'What do you want?' replied Darien angrily

'I ask only one question Mr Smythe. What has happened to Robert Byron, the Doctor and his two female friends?' replied Steadwards.

'I thought you would have been watching the news Bohn. They're dead. Died in a crash'

'Now you and I both know that this is not true. You forget that I have worked in the local security forces. You are holding them captive somewhere along with some stolen property of theirs'

'You will never find them. Never!'

'Oh my dear friend, it is not a case of if, but of when I find them. Your infiltration of the local security force is merely at a low level. Like us you bribe key personnel into aiding and abetting your campaign methods. My years of service have granted me some very high level allies Mr Smythe and I have enough real evidence to show them'

'You won't find them Bohn. Soon we won't need them anymore'

With that Darien turned his communicator off.

Back to square one. The four of them had been placed back into the cell. Sami was comforted by Alice whilst howling in terrible shock.

'How much have they found out?' asked Rob

'I can't tell really' replied the Doctor 'From the look on his face, he was just admiring it like a child admires a new toy'

'It won't take him long to find what he wants' replied Rob

'I'm afraid that we shall have to get out of here. The next time that he enters that room, he'll not see the TARDIS resting there'

'What do you mean?' asked a surprised Alice

'The HADS' replied the Doctor simply 'Whilst I was in there I set the HADS. The TARDIS will materialise somewhere else – somewhere safe; hidden and easily accessible I hope.'

'You better know what you're doing' replied Rob 'He's going to be furious'

'I know. I know. Now we must calculate a way to get out of here'

The Doctor and Rob both sat deep in thought. There situation was thus: there were four armed guards standing outside an alarmed magnetically sealed door. There was no other way out either. There escape could only be made once they were on the move – when there would be five armed men.

It was time to resume the investigation of the blue box. Darien had been unnerved by the call from Steadwards Bohn as it meant the end to his intelligence gathering from the rival campaign. Shrub would know this of course. He took a long look at the blue box before he picked up his communicator and informed the guard of his intention to continue the investigation of it.

He opened the door and left the room. When he had been away for ten seconds, the TARDIS began to dematerialise; leaving the room empty.

Cordineezer was still sat at Bohn's desk. He hadn't finished with her yet.

'Kidnap, wasting local security's time, theft and plotting the death of four people is enough for you and Mr Smythe to get life sentences' he said 'When I inform Michael of this; regardless of my position, he shall be most disappointed'

'I won't tell you anything. I won't confess' replied Cordineezer defiantly.

'You have no need to Cordineezer' Bohn replied 'For the evidence proves your guilty. I shall not be the one asking the questions; that shall be the local security force's job.'

'You won't find them. Damien isn't stupid!'

'I'm sorry to say that the short conversation I had with Mr Smythe proved most valuable. No doubt that it will both serve to frame him and you. It will also reveal the location of Robert and the others'

There was a knock on the door.

'Enter' said Steadwards

'A short, balding man entered silently; passed Steadwards a piece of paper and then left.

'Thank you' Steadwards replied

He picked up a communicator and dialled the number of his friend and senior local security officer Michael Stanton.

'Michael' he said 'It's nice to have the opportunity to talk to you again'

'What do you want Steadwards?' was Michael's harsh reply

'Sorry Michael. I have a matter that you would be most interested in. It's not anything to do with promoting my campaign I assure you"

With that the long conversation began.

The guards outside the cell were getting ready; they could hear it. They had not come up with a suitable plan and now knew that this was going to be nasty; very nasty indeed. Darien Smythe entered the cell and looked at the Doctor.

'Time for us to continue' he said

The guards led them (though less forcefully this time) out of the cell and into the corridor.

Sami and Alice were very scared. Sami was still in shock after what had happened to her the last time she had been in the store room. She hoped that this would end soon; that they could leave.

Whilst walking down the corridor past the cells, the Doctor noticed a large red button set behind a slit section in the corridor. It looked like this gap housed some kind of emergency door. He had an idea. What if there were more of these doors on the way to the storage room? If there were, they would have a chance of escaping.

After a ride in the lift, he noticed another red button near the end of the corridor. Luckily they were all in a wide line in front of the guards, who were walking in front of Darien. As they approached the button, he positioned himself near the wall. When they were near to it, he picked up the pace, which made the others do the same. In one fluid motion, he pressed the button and cried 'Dive!'

The security door shut with a horrifying speed. Gun shots were fired into the door far too late for the guards. It had worked.

'Right, follow me' shouted the Doctor above the wail of the alarm 'We need to find an external door'

They ran down another corridor and found what they were looking for. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and broke the magnetic lock and with a swift shock of electricity, the door slid open.

Just behind them Darien and his guards had opened the security door

'Stop!' Darien bellowed 'Or we'll shoot!'

They were in the prison courtyard. They looked back and saw Darien, who repeated his threat.

'Oh no you don't!' came a voice from behind him. 'Put down your weapons. All of you!'

The Doctor, Rob, Sami and Alice kept running and flung open the prison gate. They had escaped.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

Page 5/5


	7. Chapter Seve

**Doctor Who: Dictatormocracy**

**Chapter Seven**

'Get them back!' snapped Darien 'They are dangerous terrorists and threaten the life of President Shrub'

'Nice try Smythe' replied Michael Stanton 'As you know, not even our illustrious leader is above the law. You are coming with us – all of you'

As he was being pushed by Stanton's own security men, Darien watched the four of them rush out the gates and into the suburbs of Shuton.

'What just happened?' asked a bemused Alice

'Stanton' replied Rob. 'Steadwards Bohn must have contacted him'

'Stanton being the commander in chief of the local security forces?' asked the Doctor

'Yes. It looks like Cordineezer was caught out. I knew she would go down. It was only a matter of time' Rob replied jubilantly

'Where next Doctor?' asked Sami

The Doctor pulled out his TARDIS tracking device from his pocket and found the direction that would lead them towards the TARDIS.

'This way' he said 'We are going back to the TARDIS'

With that in mind, they set off in search of the TARDIS hoping that the adventure was now over.

There was an incoming call on Steadwards Bohn's communicator. He picked it up.

'Yes' he said

'Darien Smythe and his co-conspirators have been apprehended' replied Stanton

'Where are the others?' asked Steadwards in reply

'They left by the main gate. They are now walking free in Shuton'

'OK. Thanks Michael. I won't make any attempt to get them back given what they've been through. With that in mind, they are going to need to be given new identities though'

'Don't worry; I shall follow the proper procedure. I shall be heading towards your hotel to collect Ms Mite soon'

'Understood. Goodbye Michael and thanks'

Cordineezer felt angry and was in despair.

'What's happened?' she asked angrily

'Mr Smythe has been arrested' replied Steadwards 'Rob and his friends are alive and are now roaming the streets of Shuton'

'Don't you want your loyal member back?'

'No. It would create far too many complications. He shall be given a new identity so that your party cannot interfere in his life anymore. Even if I were to ask him, I doubt that he would return considering what you have aided in doing to him'

Cordineezer did not reply. She sat there deep in thought. Her career and freedom was now at an end.

The Doctor suddenly remembered something he meant to do. He remembered those Manstors imprisoned in that high security centre. It was his duty to let them out; give them their freedom. After all, "they" would want that also. This was something that required careful thought though; he didn't want to put Sami and Alice in any more danger. Sami in particular had had more than the Lion's share of danger for one trip. He decided on a course of action that he felt comfortable with. First he would get Alice and Sami back safely to the TARDIS and then he would go alone to release them.

From the strength of the signal coming from his TARDIS tracker, the Doctor determined that they had a long journey ahead of them before they would reach the TARDIS. The Doctor also felt concern for Rob and for his future. Surely he would have to life the rest of his life under a new name; a new identity and hopefully a less involved life.

'What are your plans Rob?' he asked

'At the moment I haven't got any. I shall see you off and then I'll have a good think about my future. Now that I am officially dead, I will lose my right to a pension and my bank accounts will be closed. I will be left with no money and no home – nothing. I shall be living the rest of my life in poverty'

'Surely there is something you can do!' said a concerned Alice

'Well, whatever the future holds, I shall stay far, far away from politics that's for sure!' he replied

They continued their journey, edging footstep by footstep nearer their futures.

The time had come for Cordineezer to join Darien in a high security prison; pending a formal trial by a jurisdiction one judge. Michael Stanton casually walked up the front steps of the Hotel joined by two security men ready to formally arrest her. Michael was fed up with this political party nonsense and would be very glad when the damned election was over. He had little interest in who was going to win; all he wanted was to be able to run his force without infiltration, bribery and treachery.

When he reached the reception, he presented his identification card to the receptionist.

'I wish to speak to Steadwards Bohn' he said officiously.

'Certainly sir' replied the receptionist 'If you'd like to follow me'

He followed; flanked by his two guards into the lift and into room 118.

'Ms Cordineeder Mite' he announced as he entered. 'You are under arrest. You are charged with a number of offences involving aiding a kidnapping. You shall be charged in accordance with the laws of Extas and given due punishment for the crimes you have committed'

Michael then signalled to the guards to seize her. One of them placed the handcuffs on her forcefully and led her out of the room followed by the second. They took her into the prison transport and wait for their superior officer to join them.

Steadwards signalled to Michael to sit down. With some hesitation, he did.

'Thank you for everything Michael. I'm glad to see real justice prevail under your watchful eyes once again' said Steadwards

'Well it's been a nasty shock this. I shall have to find Robert Byron and the others now and insure that they are brought out of the mess they now find themselves in. Robert Byron as you know will cease to exist' replied Michael

'Well goodbye Michael'

'Goodbye Steadwards and good luck'

With that, Michael left for the prison transport.

They had reached familiar territory once again. They found themselves back in that same square where all the fuss had began. The Doctor sighed knowingly and with it wondered what would have happened if they had not interfered. What if Alice had not spoken out? Had they made any difference? Had they made things better? Probably not he decided. They were irrelevant in the grandeur surrounding the election and this "Dictatormocracy" as Sami had phrased it. As he walked through the square, he felt a strong desire to leave the place without a second glance; but not after he had completed that one last task.

'Looks like we're heading for the Wood' said Sami

'Yes it does' replied the Doctor 'It's decided to be sensible for once'

'But remember the last time – we were ambushed' said Alice

'I doubt they will try again' replied Rob 'Officially the four of us have died in a crash. It would be very silly for them to go chasing after four dead people. It would attract unwanted attention'

They had finally reached the wood. The trees blew softly in the breeze, the sounds just as when they had arrived. There in the place that it had originally landed was the TARDIS. Suddenly; they heard a travel pod stop behind them. Sami and Alice were frightened – they were about to be captured again!

Out of the pod stepped a slightly podgy and balding man that they recognised from their escape from the prison. The man smiled at them.

'There you are' he said 'I had a job trying to find you four'

'Hello Mr Stanton' said Rob so that the others would calm down 'Come to de-brief us?'

'Something like that. As you know, you are all on record as being deceased; killed in a crash. I'm here to grant you all new persona and with it, a new life' replied Michael

'Thanks for the offer Mr Stanton' replied the Doctor 'but we three are mere visitors. I'm sure that no-one from our home planet would learn of our apparent death'

'Very well then. Then you are fortunate indeed' replied Michael 'Rob however is not. He shall need all the assistance he can get in order to move on'

'I better go with you then' said Rob 'Goodbye Doctor. Sami; Alice' he said in turn

'Bye Rob' chorused the Girls

'Goodbye. Thank you for all you have done for us'

On that note, Rob left with Stanton and the travel pod disappeared into the distance. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and the doors opened.

'Well then' he said 'That was Extas'

They walked into the familiar sight of the console room and the Doctor closed the doors.

Now that they were inside the TARDIS, it was time for the Doctor to tell them what he was about to do.

'I have one last thing I need to do before we leave Extas' he said

'What's that?' asked Sami curiously

'You remember those creatures we saw at that extraterrestrial detention centre – the Manistors; well I'm going to release them' he replied

'What!' said Alice furiously 'Haven't we done enough already?'

'I know. I know. I am going to do this on my own. They deserve a chance to make a new life for themselves; continue the Manistor race away from this genocide'

'What are you going to do?' asked Sami, worriedly

'Well' replied the Doctor 'release them from their cells and give them a chance to get out of the centre. After that, it will be very much up to them. I'm just giving them this chance to start afresh'

'But you'll be caught!' said Alice

'Don't worry. I will be fine. You'll see'

The Doctor's plan was more than a little haphazard in truth. He planned to materialise within the perimeter during the night time and open the cell doors containing the Manistors. After that, he was going to open one of the fire escapes on the perimeter near the cells. Before he got there though, he had to draw them a map to the spaceport in Shuton, where he hoped they could seize one of the spaceships and take off. He removed a tourist map (which he had found whilst scouting around the hotel) out of his pocket and using a large sheet of paper, drew a map that they could understand.

Whilst he was doing this, Sami and Alice gazed at him in wonder. Why was he doing this after all that they had been through? He had finished the map. He walked over to the console, set the controls and the TARDIS dematerialised.

The Extraterrestrial Terrorist Detention Centre was pitch black in the night time. It was however far from peaceful. For all of day and night, the Manistors would screech in the hope that someone would release them. They had been here for three years; imprisoned by these human creatures. However distressing this noise was, it was just the sort of thing the Doctor needed in order to materialise in the centre without being heard. Luckily, the Doctor had set the controls accurately and the TARDIS landed just where he wanted it; directly outside the wing holding the Manistors.

'You two stay here' he said before he left 'This won't take long'

The TARDIS doors closed behind him and he was in that dark courtyard yet again. He looked around to ensure that there were no guards nearby. He had been amazed the last time by the lack of guards. It was now time to put the trusty sonic screwdriver to the test. He attached the sonic lance device and cut neatly around the door to the cell wing and pulled open the door. He then went over to a control box and; using the sonic screwdriver opened the cells. He told one of the Manistors what he was doing and passed the map to it. It was now time with the Manistors pouring out of the cells to make them a way out of the centre. There was an emergency exit situated quite ridiculously near to the main door to the wing. He broke the lock to the door, but this time he had set the alarms off!

There was no time to lose, he pushed open the door and wished the Manistors good luck as they piled out of the centre and into whatever fate would befall them.

'Oi!' shouted an armed guard behind him

He made a break for it and ran back towards the TARDIS. He had done what he came to do as he unlocked the TARDIS doors and stepped inside.

He rushed over to the console and set the dematerialisation controls.

'Where are we going next?' asked Sami

'Well where would you like to go?' he asked

'Including Earth?'

'Yes. Even there'

'What about a real holiday. Somewhere warm and sunny with a beach'

'The Caribbean?' asked Alice

'Good idea!' said Sami excitedly

Obligingly, the Doctor set the co-ordinates for their chosen destination and the TARDIS was now travelling through the time vortex towards their next adventure.

**THE END**


End file.
